


Quid Pro Quo

by elpollodiablo, thedevilchicken



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Guys Made Them Do It, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Chains, M/M, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elpollodiablo/pseuds/elpollodiablo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: Hela takes Thor and Loki prisoner. She makes a demand of Thor in exchange for Loki's life.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	Quid Pro Quo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juanita_Rainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juanita_Rainbow/gifts).



He could have stopped him, but that wasn't the point. He wanted to stop him, but that also very much wasn't the point. The point was: he wasn't sure he could stop Hela, and he knew what she said she'd do to Loki. And, given all the dead he'd seen in the streets on the way to the palace, he believed she'd do it. She'd called herself the goddess of death, after all.

There was no one in the throne room to see them except her, which was something to be grateful for if nothing else. It was the place where their father had sat, before Hela's exile and after it, and he'd expected her to sit there, too, except it had turned out she'd had other ideas about that. She'd said, "So, how about a little light entertainment?" and Thor, watching her press a blade to Loki's throat as he knelt there on the steps before her, had asked her what she meant by that. She'd run her fingers into Loki's hair and leaned in close beside his ear; the way she'd murmured to him, lips close, fingers tight, Loki's head pulled back and his throat stretched taut, struck Thor in a way he wished it hadn't. They looked so similar, like brother and sister and not like him at all. And Loki looked surprised by what she said. 

"You should tell him," she said, as she slipped her fingers from his hair. Then she stood up from their father's throne, where she'd been seated only briefly, and she stepped aside. Loki grimaced; he tapped two fingers to his throat where Hela's blade had been, above the golden chain that led back to her hand, and the tips came away from the skin faintly bloody. 

"Our dear sister has magnanimously decided not to kill me," Loki said. He stood. He dusted off his knees. "On one condition, of course."

"And what condition is that?"

Loki paused. He folded his hands together in front of him, looking a great deal calmer than Thor felt. "She wants to watch us have sex," he said.

"What wants _what_?"

"To be specific about it, brother, she wants you to bend over the throne."

Thor frowned. He looked at Hela, who smiled back at him so very sweetly, almost as if she didn't have a blade in her hand and a chain around his brother's neck, and a wolf the size of a house sleeping very lightly just across the room. It was a thin chain, gleaming gold, and Thor knew which one it was - it had been forged by the dwarves of Nidavellir and their father had bound another wolf with it, once upon a time. Now it bound Loki, and Thor understood what Hela would do next if he disobeyed. 

Once or twice, over the years, he'd fantasised about fucking in the throne room. Once or twice, over the years, he'd fantasised about fucking on the throne. He'd thought about sitting there naked, with a mouth on his cock or his cock being ridden; he'd even thought about it being Loki, when he'd let himself, when he'd persuaded himself that fantasies had no real meaning just as long as he didn't act on them. He hadn't imagined this, though - he'd always skipped past the part where he'd undressed himself instead of dwelling on how awkward it was to take his clothes off at the foot of the dais, kneeling to unbuckle his boots as he wondered if he could kill her before she killed Loki, or if he even stood a chance at all. He'd seen what she could do.

He took his clothes off, though. He stripped them all off and dropped them into a pile and he stood there, in front of them both, stark naked. Hela whistled. Loki grimaced until his teeth were bared. And Thor came to the conclusion that all he could do was go ahead with this, for as long as it took to find the right moment to react. Then he'd kill her, or he'd bind her with the chain and find a way to banish her again - whichever seemed easiest at the time. He suspected he knew which option it would be.

He went up the steps to the throne. Red-faced, he bent down over it, one hand to each of its gold arms. And Hela, with the end of the chain wrapped around her palm, waved Loki closer to him. 

"Do I need to repeat myself?" she asked. 

Loki sighed. "No," he replied. "You made yourself quite clear." 

Loki came closer, up the last few steps to where Thor was, then Thor felt Loki's hands move over his thighs, over his hips, up to his waist. He felt Loki step so close that the fabric of his clothes brushed Thor's bare skin and made him flinch, then made him shiver. Hela laughed brightly, though the sound echoed cold from all the throne room's angles. Then Loki's palms settled at Thor's arse and eased his cheeks apart. 

It wasn't that Thor had never slept with men. It wasn't even that Thor had never had a cock in him - things happened after battles sometimes, rather a lot of mead and the next thing you knew you were spilling your drink all over yourself while you took it from behind. But Thor wasn't in the habit of carrying lubricant about his person and even Loki's powers of conjuring had limits - especially when the chain around his neck apparently bound him more than physically. The fact was, there was no lubricant to hand but he didn't expect Loki's breath against his skin and his tongue against his hole. He didn't expect the way Loki's fingers gripped and the way the tip of his tongue traced his rim, and then he lapped at him, getting him as wet as he possibly could. Calling what he felt about that _gratitude_ felt wrong to say the least, even if he was grateful Loki hadn't just taken him dry. Calling what he felt about that _arousal_ was even worse, but the fact remained that he felt his own cock begin to stiffen.

Then Loki pulled back. Thor heard the rustle of his clothes and he gripped more tightly at the throne and then Loki's hands returned to Thor's bare arse, parted his cheeks, exposed his hole. He blew cool air against it and made him shiver, somehow still teasing even at the worst of time, then he felt the tip of Loki's cock against him. He felt him press there, thick and hot and blunt, as the pad of one thumb stroked his rim. He'd have liked some mead to help relax him; what he had instead was Loki's voice, familiar, telling him, "Brother, if you don't stop clenching, this is going to be more unpleasant than it needs to be for both of us." Perhaps that was true, but it didn't make it easier.

Loki pushed in. He felt every inch of Loki's cock as it entered him, as he stretched tight around the girth of him. Loki's hand came to his hips and he gripped him there. Loki's thighs, still clothed, pressed to the back of his before he began to move. And Thor told himself he'd imagined this, or something like this, something not so far away from it - if he closed his eyes, he could almost make believe it was a fantasy come true. Except in his head the throne hadn't felt so cold, and the slap of Loki's thighs against his hadn't echoed faintly in the huge, empty space. And he hadn't felt his face turn hot as he wrapped one hand around himself and tried to feel aroused instead of just defeated. He managed both.

When he came, he emptied himself on the seat of the throne and looked at it, streaks of his semen shining wet against the gold. He'd never imagined that. 

When Loki came, he emptied himself inside Thor's arse, then he pulled out. As Thor's hole clenched on nothing, he felt his brother's come trickle out of him, and down, and drip. He hadn't imagined that, either. 

He turned and sat down on their father's throne, come and all - it really didn't seem to matter. And when he looked up at Hela, she was smiling. She ran her hand over his hair, the gesture almost fond.

"That was very nice," she said. "One could almost believe you wanted it." Thor's face blazed; his hand closed into fists. And when she ran her fingertips under his chin, her nails raked. He grimaced. "You know, I only intended to keep one of you, but I think I might actually keep both. Like a mismatched set."

When she snapped her fingers theatrically, the chain that looped around Loki's neck seemed to disappear, but Thor knew it was still binding him. When she walked away and left them there, it seemed like they were free, but Thor understood they weren't. 

"I'm going to kill her," Thor said. 

Loki's smile was tight. "Not if I get there first," he replied. 

But the perfect moment might be a long time coming. And, in the meantime, who knew what else she might make them do.


End file.
